Bigger feelings
by suzanazoric95
Summary: This is sequel for "Hidden feelings". To protect woman he loves, Buffer is ready to leave all and not to tell her. But hidding it, that is going to cost him too much, even to lose her. Will he manage to get her back?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything just my mestakes

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is sequel for "Hidden feelings". It is going to have two chapters and I hope you will enjoy. Review and tell me what do you think about it. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 1

FLASHBACK -2 years before-

Hammersley docked in Cairns. Before crew went on one month shore leave after finished tour, Mike had a speech on deck. 'Nothing unusually.' thought Bomber. She knew that Spider and Nav get new postings. Like always, Mike and Buffer shake hands. Everything is normal. Bomber wanted this shore leave so much because she wanted to figure out where this thing with Buffer would lead them both. Mike gave dismiss and crew left a deck and went to pack their gear. After she packed her gear, Bomber went to find Buffer. When she asked him for a drink last day, he said 'ok', but Bomber was sure that he meant 'no'. She wanted to know the thruth. 'Bloody ships, you never can't find who you want to find.' thought Bomber while she was walking through corridor looking for a Buffer.  
"X did you see Buffer?" asked Bomber when she saw X on corridor.  
"You don't know?" asked Kate and looked in young sailor.  
"Don't know what?" asked Bomber having some bad feeling in her stomach.  
"He is transffered."  
"What? Where?"  
"On destroyer. Bomber..." Kate didn't finished because Bomber run away. Bomber went in Buffer's cab and knock. There wasn't an answer. She opened door. Buffer's rack was empty.  
"You mess up cabins Bomber?" asked Swain with grin.  
"No. I am looking for Buffer. X told me that he is leaving." murmured Bomber.  
"He allready left." answered Swain and walk away leaving Bomber alone.  
Bomber went in her cabin. On her duffel bag was papir. She took it. It was a note from Buffer with simple "I am sorry."  
"He is sorry?" said Bomber loud and yanked note on the flore. She took her gear and went out. She was faced with Spider and Nav on deck.  
"Bomber are you caming in pub?" asked Nav.  
"No Nikki. I am not in mood. Good luck both of you." said Bomber and offered a smile and run away. She came home. Bomber yanked her duffel bag on flore and went in her room. She took box from her room and opened it. She took photos from it. With tears in her eyes, she opened a bin and throw it all inside.  
"Goodbye Buffer!" she whishpered while tears were falling down and she finally burst in tears.  
END OF FLASHBACK

"It is stupid Josh. Really, really stupid." said Buffer while he was looking in his mate.  
"Look, that girl is Nikki's friend. I don't know her personaly. Only what I know about her is that she is in the Navy too and that she and Nikki served together and they were good friends. One drink is not going to kill you." said Josh.  
"What I supose to talk with her? I served on destroyer and she probably on patrol boat. That is stupid. And I am not going."  
"It is just a drink. She is not going to bite you or kill you." said Josh while he was thinking 'I hope she won't kill you.'  
"Ok, ok. What pub is it?" asked Buffer when he saw that if he doesn't go there, he won't never hear end of that.  
"Pub "marine"." answered Josh, happy because his part he has done great.  
Nikki was at Bomber's house.  
"No, no and no!" said Bomber and looked in Nikki.  
"Whoever was that guy who broke your heart two years ago, he is not worth of it." said Nikki.  
"It is not about him Nikki. It is about...I don't know. I hate blind dates. I really do. I don't know anything about him, he doesn't know anything about me." said Bomber.  
"Look, it is just a drink. And he is good guy. He is Josh's friend from Navy. I don't know him personaly." lied Nikki.  
"In what pub I should to met him?" asked Bomber and crossed her arms.  
"Pub called "marine"."  
"Ok. I will go." said Bomber and sighed.

Nikki went home where she saw Josh.  
"Tell me you did it." she said.  
"Yes I did. But how much is that clever? Not tell them who is their date?" said Josh and rise his eyebrows.  
"Because they never would say 'yes' then. It often was war zone there on Hammersley." Nikki said and hug her husband.  
"How you are so sure it is going to be better now?" he asked and looked in his wife.  
"They are not on board now, and Pete is not her divisional officer anymore." answered Nikki. "Do you know what I noticed?" she asked and Josh shock his head. "I think that there were some feelings or atraction or something." she added.  
"What if we are wrong?"  
"We will see." said Nikki.  
Bomber went in pub "marine". She always hated that pub, just like Buffer. 'No, no, no. Get him away from your head Rebecca.' she thought. Bomber entered in pub. It was almost empty. Nikki said that that guy will wait her for table number 4.  
"Excuse me, table 4..." started Bomber when she step to waiter.  
"You are Rebecca Brown?" he asked.  
"Yes I am." she answered and nodded.  
"This is for you then." said waiter and gave it to her one note. Bomber opened it. It was from Nikki.  
"I _know that this is really stupid for not telling you this. I also know, you will kill me in the morning, so read this letter as my explanation. You know very well your date partner. I lied to you. But you two both are alone and you two are fitting each other. Please forgave me this._  
 _PS: he also served with us on Hammersley._  
 _Nikki."_  
Bomber felt how her anger is racing up. 'Who the hell he is?  
Spider? No, he is wrightnow on destroyer in Afghanistan.  
2Dads? No, he is now in Darwin. And Nikki never would let her on date with 2Dads.  
RO? No, I saw him this morning. He crash sailed.' thought Bomber. 'Serv with us, serv with us...' Bomber's eyes suddenly widened. She thought 'It couldn't be him...'  
"Rebecca?" masculine voice from behind her said. Bomber jumped little bit and turned. There he was, two years later, he was standing behind her, same as before.  
"Hello Pete." said Bomber and looked into her ex boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I will kill Nikki." said Bomber when she sat for a table in the pub. She didn't want to see him ever again and now they were sitting in same pub and for same table. She hated him... Ok big lie, she didn't hate him. She loves him.  
"Nikki didn't tell you with who you are meeting?" asked Buffer just to broke silent.  
"No. Josh to you?" she asked back.  
"No. He even said he doesn't know you." he added with a grin and Bomber laughed. Buffer thought how it was good see her smile again, see her again. He missed her too much, but first time after two years he realised that he missed her so much that that was painfull.  
"I have never pictured you as a coward Pete." said Bomber seriously and he looked in her.  
"What?" he asked her.  
"You left without goodbye. For what you were sorry?" asked Bomber and took sip of her koktail.  
"Bec it was the hardest thing I have ever done. But I needed to do it." he answered and reach for her hand what was on table. She didn't push his hand away.  
"Why? I just don't get it why you left?"  
"Because of the romours. On Hammersley allready started romours about us. When Swain asked me was it thruth, I decided to leave. And I done it because I wanted to protect you from hell what I pass in romours with Kate. And I wanted to protect your career."  
"My career? My career? Why you thought that my career was more important to me than you?" asked Bomber and yanked her hand away.  
"I didn't. But you were on begining, and Navy was all for you. You were ambicious and I couldn't take it from you." said Buffer while he was looking into woman in front of him.  
"But you should say something. Explain me all that and not just leave with note 'I am sorry'. You hurted me." said Bomber and Buffer saw tears in her eyes.  
"I am sorry. I just wanted to protect you from romours, to protect you from being fired..."  
"You didn't need to protect me. You know what was always main problem?" Buffer looked in her while she keep talking. "Because you never believe me. You have never believed in me. For you, I always was just young sailor, stupid as Spider. And that didn't change after we start to 'date'. On that couple boardings before you left I felt much more immature than ever." she finishefd and look into Buffer who was speachless.  
"I was scared for you. And that was my job."  
"Your job?" said Bomber with sarcastic grin. "You know what? This was bad idea. To we try to drink these drinks and to we try to talk." she added and walk out from pub.

Bomber came home and throw her purse on table in corridor. Stupid heart. Why is he never listening brain? She loved him, too much. But he left her, because he wanted to protect her career. Like she wanted career in that moment? He was an idiot. And she was much bigger idiot because she was thinking about him.  
Buffer was determined to fix his problems with Bomber. He loved her, but he screw up things. She was and she still is all what he had in his life. The most important thing in his life. He came in front of her house and knocked. He heard her gruffy voice from inside yelling "I am coming." She opened a door and she was faced with Buffer.  
"I think we said all what we wanted to." she said.  
"No we didn't, you did, but I didn't. You know why "marine"? Because we both hate that pub and Nikki know that. Why table 4?" Bomber shock her head. She was asking herself entair night why was so important that table number 4.  
"You know what is today day?" he asked. "Exactly 4 years since we met first time. It was in pub "marine". You came with Kate and she introduced us with you." Bomber looked into him. How the hell he still remembering that?  
"How you remember that?" asked Bomber.  
"I even remember what you wear, where you sit..."  
"Really?" asked Bomber and looked into him. "You expect I am going to believe in that?"  
"You were wearing sea blue jeans and white marin t-shirt. You were sitting between me and RO." Bomber was speachless. "And in that moment, when I saw you first time I thought how you are the most beatifull woman I have ever seen." he added. He waited on Bomber's reaction. She start to laugh.  
"That last mark is not thruth." she said while she was laughing.  
"Yes it is and I will prove it to you."  
"How?" she asked and rise her eyebrows.  
"Like this." he said and pull her closer to him and kissed her. "Even if pass two years since I left you, I still love you." he added when he broke a kiss.  
"That is same problem with me too. I still love you too." answered Bomber and pull him inside.  
"We are gonna start from begining." sugested Buffer before he kissed her.  
"Yes we are." she murmured while he pick her up and caried her into her bedroom.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **This is second chapter of this sequel. I hope you will enjoy in it. Let me know what you think so review please.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
